The Three Psychics
by Greenwaves31
Summary: She new exactly where she was! She was in Konoha! She looked up at the sky, mostly hidden by leaves. Everything was just as she'd imagined it…No. It was just as she'd known it was. She almost felt she had been here before. OCs! Rated for references.
1. Chapter 1

_No. No this can't be happening! You can't die on me! Not yet!_

A young woman knelt next to the body of a raven haired young man. His eyes were slightly open and blood was trickling from them and from his mouth. Rain mixed with the blood, gathering in pools around him and getting in his long hair.

The woman was clasping her hands together tightly and sobbing. Her long, red hair clung to her face and neck, but she didn't bother to brush it away. Instead, she reached out and smoothed the man's black locks.

"You didn't deserve this. You deserved a happily ever after." She whispered. "This isn't fair!" Of course, by now she should've known that the _world_ was unfair. She stopped stoking his hair and slid his eyelids closed with two fingers. _He may as well be sleeping._She thought. She sniffed and reached into her handbag. She pulled out a small, white, lacy handkerchief and started wiping the blood off his face. Red soon stained the white cloth.

_It's not like it matters anymore._ She thought. She leaned forward and kissed his cold, dead lips, then placed the handkerchief on his chest. "After all. At the end of the adventure, the princess always gives her hero her handkerchief and a kiss. Remember, Itachi?"

* * *

Asupen Andaason sat down on the step in front of her family's house in a small, little nowhere town. She was staring at the few clouds in the dry Utah sky and looked completely calm. She was, however, far from calm. Her mind was turning and she was wondering. Where was her sister now? She was far away…in another dimension even! Konoha. Shieera had talked about Konoha since as long as Asupen could remember, and although Asupen could imagine every detail of it (even some things that she was sure Shieera had never told her), she had never believed it was real.

But it was. And that's where Shieera was now. Asupen couldn't help but wonder about it. What was it like? It was a world of ninjas and magic…it had to be better than _this_ world. This world was sick and rotten. It was the reality that Asupen had hated and denied her whole life. She leaned back and looked at the now empty sky and the sun beat down on her, hot and bright. How she wished she could go to this dimension and see the village of Konoha with her own eyes…and see her best friend again.

Her head was getting a little fuzzy…maybe she needed to go inside. She sat up…bad idea. Her head was spinning now. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke surrounded her. When it dissipated, she wasn't in front of her house anymore. She was sitting in the middle of a cool, shady forest.

Asupen was still for a moment…then she jumped to her feet and screamed.

"Wait! Wait! What the hell? Where am I?" She span around, looking every which way for something to tell her where she was and what had happened. It took her a few moments to calm down, but when she did, it occurred to her…she new exactly where she was! She was in Konoha! She looked up at the sky, mostly hidden by leaves. Everything was just as she'd imagined it…No. It was just as she'd known it was. She almost felt she had been here before.

"Could it be that…that wasn't just my imagination?" She remembered how her sister had always blabbered on about her "psychic powers" and the "visions" she had of Konoha at night. Could it be that she hadn't been imagining Konoha all this time, but had been seeing what it really was?

"Well…if that's the case then…" Asupen knew it was a long shot, but if it was true... She closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could, just like she had been doing on her front steps. She pictured the time and the place, just as she'd seen it a hundred times before, and, most of all, she thought of a little boy with baby blue, black rimmed eyes and red hair. "Gaara…" she whispered.

She got the fuzzy feeling again and POOFED.

The atmosphere was suddenly very different. Even dryer and dustier than Utah, and it was kind of windy. And it was hot. Asupen opened her eyes. She was in a very sandy village, and the buildings were huge. The place looked like it had been carved out of a canyon!

"Suna!" She shouted. It was true! It was just how she'd seen it! Shieera had never talked about Suna, but Asupen had imagined, no, _seen_ it for herself.

She quickly looked around to see if she could find the boy she had seen so many times in her head. There he was! Just like she had seen, the five-year-old boy was walking alone through the village. Rejected by his fellow villagers and feared by them, even when he tried to be kind and even friendly. How Asupen hurt for him! To think that a poor child like this actually existed.

She walked over to the lonely little boy.

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned, shocked, to see who had spoken his name. There was a girl. She wasn't very tall, but she was huge to Gaara. She had straight, dark brown hair that came just past her shoulders and green eyes. She was wearing awfully casual clothes for Suna, only a t-shirt, denim capris, and flip flops. "Who…who are you?" Gaara asked, nervously.

Asupen smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm a friend." She walked close and knelt down next to him.

Gaara looked confused. No one had ever claimed to be his friend before. "Huh?"

Asupen put a hand on his shoulder. "You've had a rough day, haven't you?" Gaara turned away with a sad expression. "Well," Asupen said matter-of-factly "anyone who makes you sad isn't worth much, are they?"

Gaara frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a very special person, you know."

"I am?" Gaara wasn't sure he was hearing right. No one had _ever_ called him _special_ before.

Asupen nodded. "Mhm. And no matter what anybody says, whoever it may be, always know that there is always at least one person in this world that loves you."

Gaara looked up, shocked. "Really?"

Asupen's smile widened. "Without a doubt. In fact, I love you."

Gaara's heart filled with joy. No one had _ever_ spoken those words before. "Wow!" He smiled brightly.

Asupen giggled a little. "Well I better get going now, but don't forget anything that happened tonight, mkay?"

Gaara nodded, still unable to keep that smile off his face. "Okay."

Asupen gave him a quick peck on the forehead, then stood up and walked away.

Suddenly, Gaara realized something. He gasped. "Wait! I don't know your name!"

But Asupen was too far away to hear, and she focused her mind on Konoha again and Poofed back. Gaara hung his head sadly, disappointed that he wasn't able to find out his only friend's name, but he promised himself that he wouldn't forget what his Guardian Angel had told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Asupen glanced around for a moment to make sure she had arrived back in the right place, then smiled to herself. "Now Gaara will have at least _one_ happy memory in his childhood."

Suddenly, Asupen heard some commotion overhead. She glanced up to see what it was, and suddenly Temari and Kankuro, carrying a weakened Gaara, whizzed by over her head. Soon after, they were followed by Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Asupen stared after them for a moment, shocked that she had just seen the people that she had known about in her mind for so long, but then she quickly followed them.

Asupen knew what was going on now. How many times had she seen it in her mind before? It was the Chuunin Exams! Or more correctly, it was Orochimaru's attempted invasion of Konoha. She ran as quickly as she could after the eight ninja, hoping to see Gaara. She passed by Kankuro and Shino. She thought about that fight and couldn't help but chuckle a little. She'd always been fond of making fun of Kankuro (or, as she liked to call him, Kanky/Kitty) and she thought Kankuro's reactions to Shino's bugs were pretty funny. But she wasn't worried about that now. She had to find Gaara.

After a few moments, she heard some buzzing noise and saw what looked like blue lightning up ahead. _No doubt that was Skasuke-butt's Chidori. I need to see what's going on!_ She thought. She paused and looked around. Finally, she saw a tree with a branch that she could probably reach. As quickly as possible, she scaled the tree. She may not have been a ninja, but she had been given the nickname "Gecko" by her family because she was such a good tree climber.

She finally reached the highest point that she could and looked around, hoping to see Gaara. Suddenly, a gigantic toad appeared out of nowhere. Even though it was a good distance away and she wasn't in any danger, Asupen nearly fell out of the tree in her surprise.

"Gamabunta!" She gasped. She clung to her tree tightly and watched as the giant monster, Shukaku, appeared. She could barely see Gaara. She watched as the fight ensued. Of course, she knew how this would turn out, but she couldn't help but feel nervous anyway. After all, Asupen could see several different possibilities. What would happen to Gaara, on the off chance that Naruto failed to knock sense into him? But the moment she thought that, Asupen felt better. _Nari? Fail at knocking sense into someone? Impossible. This is_ Nari-sama _I'm thinking about!_

Suddenly, Asupen saw Naruto bang his forehead against Gaara's. Shukaku's body crumbled and Gamabunta disappeared. Naruto and Gaara exchanged their final blows, Naruto emerging victorious, and the two fell to the ground. Asupen slowly stood up to get a better view of them.

Gaara was in shock. How had this guy managed to beat him like this? He watched as Naruto continued to drag himself toward Gaara with only his chin. "Why don't you just give up?" Gaara shouted at him.

"I'll never give up!" Naruto shouted back. "I have to protect the ones I care about!"

_The one's he cares about? The ones he…loves?_ Gaara stared at Naruto. _His strength comes from fighting for those he loves?_ Suddenly, Gaara felt a familiar presence. He looked up into the trees and saw her. His Guardian Angel was staring down at him from the trees. _No matter what anybody says, whoever it may be, always know that there is always at least one person in this world that loves you. Without a doubt. In fact, I love you._ The first person to ever utter those words to him. Suddenly, Gaara's stomach tightened. He was so ashamed. He'd failed his Guardian Angel.

Temari and Kankuro appeared suddenly and helped Gaara to his feet. As they carried Gaara away, he thought about what Naruto had said. Was the sudden appearance of his Guardian Angel a sign?

"Temari. Kankuro." Gaara managed to mumble. His siblings looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, shocked and confused.

Asupen attempted to climb down from the big tree, but getting down was a lot harder than climbing up. At the last big branch, she slipped and found herself sprawled on her back. So much for her nickname "Gecko". She moaned and got to her feet. Then, she tried to follow Gaara. She had to see if he was okay!

Suddenly, she realized she wasn't alone. She whirled around. "Who's there?" She asked.

A man jumped out from the bushes and got into a fighting stance. He had just a strip of black hair that came down to his lower back. He was wearing the usual gray ninja pants and a light tan-ish shirt with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulder. He was closely followed by three other men sporting similar hairstyles and attire.

"What do you think, boys?" One asked.

"She's no ninja, but she's the one the boss wants." Another replied, sneering at Asupen.

"Wha-? No! Who are you? What do you want?" Sadly, Asupen was fully aware of who these guys were, as well as what they wanted. They were with the Ninja Breeders. They had captured her sister only five years earlier. She was no match for these guys, and she knew that, but she put up her fists and tried to look intimidating. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"

Teh men laughed, and then they all ambushed her at once. One blew a dart at her and hit her in the thigh.  
"Ow!" Asupen shouted. She looked down at the dart in her leg and started feeling woozy, then everything went black.


End file.
